smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Death Of Clockwork Smurf
"The Death Of Clockwork Smurf" is a story event that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the cartoon show Season 8 episode "Clockwork's Powerplay", and leads into the events that take place in "Monkey On Your Smurf" which introduces Clockwork's rebuilt form. The story takes place less than a year before Empath's final return from Psychelia. Plot Summary As Printer Smurf is trying out Handy's new smurfomatic printing press during a lightning storm, Gargamel is showing off his latest invention to his apprentice Scruple, the Skate And Bake Smurf Snare, with which he intends to capture and bake the Smurfs. Handy in the meantime is escorting the two Clockwork Smurfs back home to the Smurf Village for their routine checkup when Gargamel encounters them. Handy runs for safety while the two Clockwork Smurfs pick up Gargamel and Azrael and give them a little spin before they throw the terrible twosome. Scruple sees this and makes a run for it, but he causes the Skate And Bake to go down an incline, bumping into Clockwork Smurf and catapulting him onto it just as a lightning bolt strikes the invention. Clockwork is now overcharged with so much energy that neither Handy nor Clockwork Smurfette can safely touch him. Upon the three Smurfs' safe return to the village, Papa Smurf works on a formula that he can use to cool down Clockwork Smurf while he has the mechanical Smurf go outside his laboratory and wait, warning him not to touch anything as he sees that anything Clockwork touches in his current state is incinerated. However, other Smurfs in the village such as Tailor and Greedy see how effective the overheated Clockwork is and use his excess energy for their own purposes, as do the Smurflings. Handy tells the other Smurfs that they cannot do that to Clockwork, because if they drain his energy, he may not be able to function again. As Handy takes Clockwork to his workshop, Brainy notices as they pass by Printer's new printing press that Clockwork briefly powers the machine when he accidentally steps on some exposed power cables. The following day, Brainy uses Clockwork Smurf to power the printing press so that he could get his new book published when a lightning bolt strikes the machine, sending more energy into Clockwork than he could handle and causing him to walk into the forest, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. Handy and Papa Smurf find out about this and scold Brainy for what he has done, saying that Clockwork is now hotter than ever. Papa Smurf says that they must now find Clockwork and use the completed cooling formula on him soon before he burns himself out. As Papa Smurf leads a group of Smurfs into the forest to find Clockwork, Gargamel goes out into the forest with a new adjustment to his Skate And Bake: an apparatus that will sweep the Smurfs into a dustbin and send him straight into the machine. While the Smurfs don't find Clockwork, Gargamel and his machine does find them and soon all but Clockwork Smurfette gets swept up into the machine. Clockwork Smurfette tries to roll a log over Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple, but Gargamel deflects the log and has it knock Clockwork Smurfette off her feet. The overheated Clockwork Smurf hears his fellow Smurfs cry for help and responds by approaching Gargamel and his Skate And Bake. He touches the sweeping apparatus on the machine and renders it inoperative, though doing so has immobilized Clockwork. Gargamel tries to take advantage of Clockwork's condition, thinking he has short-circuited, by waiting for the next lightning bolt to strike the machine, but then Clockwork charges himself up and electrocutes Gargamel, causing him to fly into the air, cursing the Smurfs. Totally spent, Clockwork finally collapses and the Smurfs who are now freed from the Skate And Bake by Clockwork Smurfette now wonder if their mechanical friend is all right. Back in the village, the Smurfs eagerly watch through the window of Handy's workshop as the village builder examines Clockwork's internal workings and finds that just about everything inside him is burned out. Handy delivers the sad news to his fellow Smurfs, and even Clockwork Smurfette is crying tears of oil as she now finds herself without her companion. Brainy feels guilty for having caused Clockwork Smurf's death, but Handy insists that this will not be the end of Clockwork Smurf, and that he will build him again to be good as new, if not better than before. At the end of the story, which is when Empath finally returns home for good, there are plans sitting on Handy's desk which show how the new version of Clockwork Smurf's body will be built. Possible Voice Cast * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Brainy - Keegan DeLancie * Handy - Jensen Ackles * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Greedy - Thomas Wilson * Grouchy - Steve Blum * Smurflings - Tara Strong, Nancy Cartwright, Tress MacNeille, Pamela Hayden * Printer - Gary Basaraba * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming * Narrator - Tom Kane * Gargamel - Hank Azaria * Scruple - Brenda Vaccarro * Azrael - Frank Welker See Also * Requiem For Clockwork Modern Printing Press.jpg|Printer tries out Handy's new printing press The Death Of Clockwork 1.jpg|Handy realizes it's no use trying to fix Clockwork Smurf The Death Of Clockwork 2.jpg|Brainy and Papa Smurf look sadly at the fallen Clockwork Smurf Clockwork Smurfette Mourns.jpg|Clockwork Smurfette may have lost her companion forever Clockwork Smurf Plans.jpg|But all hope is not lost for Clockwork Smurf Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories